Ne pense pas!
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Marinette recordaba como su madre cuando ella era pequeña y se hacía una herida, le sonreía dulcemente y la daba un beso en la frente para que el dolor se fuera. Nunca pensó que alguien utilizaría ese remedio al crecer ella. Bueno, aunque esta vez no fuera exactamente en la frente. [MariChat]


—¡Cuidado!

La muchacha apenas tuvo tiempo reaccionar. Parpadeó, con su cuerpo paralizado de la impresión, y si no fuera porque unos brazos la habían cogido para apartarla con fuerza, estaba segura de en esos instantes estaría bajo tierra.

No todos los días un coche está a punto de caer sobre ti. Mentira, en realidad sí.

La vida de héroe algunas veces era una ardua tarea.

—¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos chocaron con la mirada esmeralda de él y una parte de ella se estremeció por la preocupación que brillaba en ella. A pesar de sus coqueteos y estupideces, él era muy lindo.

—Sí— asintió, sonriéndole y separándose de él aferró fuertemente en su mano su yoyo mientras ambos se giraban hacia el nuevo villano: _MissMode_

—¿Qué piensas, _my lady_? ¿Cómo acabamos con ella?

—Necesito que lo distraigas, _gatito,_ yo me encargaré de ir a por el akuma.

—Oh, genial— curvó Chat Noir sus labios con satisfacción— ¿Podré jugar entonces con el ovillo de lana?

LadyBug rió en contra de su cabeza que le reclamaba la estupidez del comentario. Dándole un suave golpe en el brazo, cabeceó hacia la chica.

—Adelante, _minino,_ diviertete.

·

—¡Marinette!

La joven sonrió hacia su amiga Alya, la cual ya se encontraba sentada en su pupitre. Afortunadamente había llegado antes que el profesor. Ya había ocurrido dos veces en las que llegaba con la hora justo y eso que se encontraban a mediado de semana tan solo. ¿Es que los villanos no tenían un horario escolar?

—Menos mal— suspiró cuando se sentó en su sitio, soltando su maleta en la mesa.

Ignoró el dolor en el hombro que le punzaba, restándole importancia. Seguro que sería de un movimiento rápido o algo. Había sido un poco más difícil acabar con _MissMode_ , la cual no dejaba de mover sus hilos una y otra vez impidiéndole el paso, al igual que si fueran látigos. Alguna que otra vez había conseguido traspasar la barrera de Chat Noir y la suya propia y le había hecho daño, pero nada de importancia.

—Mira, ahí hay otro que como tú llega tarde— susurró su amiga en la oreja.

Ese comentario captó la atención de la chica, la cual alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia que tan familiar se le hacía. Como era costumbre, su estómago se pobló de mariposas y su corazón aumentó de velocidad.

—Ya era hora, hermano— le dijo Nino.

—Por extraño que parezca, me quedé dormido— se rió Adrien mientras se sentaba en su sitio. En ese momento, se giró y la muchacha se paralizó cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los suyos— Buenos días, Alya, Marinette.

—Buenas, Adrien— correspondió la chica morena.

—H-hola— murmuró Marinette con una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Estáis preparadas para las pruebas de esta tarde, chicos?— preguntó Nino al pequeño grupo que se había formado.

Eso atrajo la atención de la pelinegra. ¿Pruebas? Ella no recordaba nada eso.

—¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?— miró extrañada a su amiga, la cual resopló divertida.

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Marinette? ¡Las pruebas de educación física! ¡Son esta tarde!

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Era verdad! Normalmente no se preocuparía por ello, pues su segunda vida como defensora de la justicia la mantenía en forma para pasar los exámenes prácticos, pero justo es tarde... Si bien no era nada lo de su hombro, tampoco se creía capaz de hacer movimientos bruscos con él. ¿Qué haría?

—¿Estás bien?— oyó como cuestionaba Adrien, mirándola fijamente. Una mirada que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

Marinette sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y asintió, aunque poco pudo hacer más, pues en ese momento entró la profesora de química, cortando las conversaciones que se extendían entre los compañeros de su clase.

Tanto Adrien como Nino se dieron la vuelta para atender en clase y los ojos de la chica se quedaron fijo en el cabello revuelto del joven Agreste.

 _¿Qué haré?,_ pensó en su interior.

·

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— le preguntó Tikki una vez llegaron a la seguridad de su habitación, saliéndose del bolso el cual siempre llevaba a todas partes.

Marinette hizo una mueca.

—No muy bien.

—Te dije que te inventaras una escusa— le recordó preocupada.

—No creía que sería mucho. Al principio dijeron que solamente era correr.

Tikki sobrevolando la habitación observó como su portadora dejaba la mochila sobre el escritorio escondiendo un mueca cuando su brazo se movió. La chica se sentó en la cama y con mucho cuidado intentó levantarlo, viendo cual era la gravedad del asunto, pero en el momento que dejó el brazo perpendicular a su cuerpo sintió un profundo pinchazo en dicha parte y siseando de dolor, relajó la extremidad.

Genial, ahora no podía mover el brazo derecho, justamente con el que escribía y usaba su yoyo como LadyBug.

¿Qué escusa le pondría a sus padres?

—Deberías decírselo a tus padres, Marinette— le recomendó la kwami— Y tienes que ir al médico.

—Esta noche no— sacudió la chica la cabeza— Mañana les diré. Además, si no lo muevo mucho no me duele, puedo aguantar una noche. Por la mañana les diré que me he caído o algo. ¡Ya sé!— se levantó de un salto (ahora más cuidadosa con su cuarto aún así) y se dirigió hacia el armario para empezar a abrir cajones.

—¿Qué buscas?— se asomó Tikki por encima de su hombro curiosa.

—¡Mira!— alzó un pañuelo floreado—Ya les he dicho a mis padre buenas noches así que dudo que suban. Puedo ponérmelo a modo de fijación mientras.

La kwami vio, entre molesta por la terquedad de su amiga y la preocupación, como esta enrollaba el pañuelo en su brazo para después pasarse dos extremos por detrás de su cuello y allí, con la ayuda de Tikki, hacerse un nudo de fijación para que no se moviera.

—Perfecto— sonrió viendo que al tener el brazo sujeto ya no le dolía tanto la extremidad.

De pronto, Marinette escuchó un sonido proveniente de su ventana. Curiosa, compartió una mirada con su compañera y se dirigió hacia el lugar para averiguar lo que pasaba, pues las cortinas estaban echadas. Cuando las abrió, su corazón saltó al ver el sonriente rostro cubierto por un antifaz negro.

—¡Chat Noir!

Rápidamente abrió el cristal, dejando al héroe entrar en la habitación de un ágil salto.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, mi _princess_?— inquirió cuando vio el pañuelo rodearle el brazo. La miró preocupado y dio un paso hacia ella.

—No-n-no ha sido nada— rió débilmente, haciendo su mente trabajar— Me caí. Sabes lo torpe que soy.

Bueno, _no era precisamente una mentira_. Siendo Marinette era _muy_ patosa.

Sintió una de las manos el _felino_ acariciando su rostro y pensó absurdamente que su corazón a ese ritmo conseguiría escaparse de su pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera con Chat Noir? ¡A ella le gustaba Adrien! Por él la miraba con esos ojos esmeralda... y conseguía desarmarla. Era una idiota.

—¿Estás bien?— él preguntó, asegurándose.

Ella notó como el _gatito_ intentaba profundizar en su interior, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira en su mirada, y una punzada le asoló el pecho. _Yo soy tu LadyBug,_ quiso decirle.

—¡S-sí!— carraspeó dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Has ido al médico?

—No...

—¿Por qué?— frunció el ceño inquieto y avanzó hacia ella.

Realmente la poca distancia entre ellos conseguía ponerla muy nerviosa.

—Eehh, ya es tarde— balbuceó— Mejor voy mañana.

Notó los brazos de él rodeando su cintura e inevitablemente sus ojos viajaron al rostro de él. A sus malditos, pero atrayentes, ojos.

—Yo puedo llevarte fácilmente, _princess._ Puedo llevarte en brazos— sonrió arrebatadoramente y por un instante Marinette dejó de sentir el aire viajando a sus pulmones— No tardaríamos mucho.

" _¡Alerta! ¡Aleta roja!",_ imaginó a miles de Tikki en el interior de su cabeza volando frenéticas " _¡Aléjate, Maritte! ¡Aparta la mirada! ¡Haz lo que sea!_

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de que la consciencia volviera en sí. Sintió como su rostro sufría una combustión por el calor que estaba sintiendo y de malas maneras se apartó de Chat Noir, consiguiendo que su brazo su moviera por el movimiento y varias punzadas de dolor aparecieron en la extremidad.

—¡Ay!— siseó, tocando su brazo malherido con el bueno, estabilizándolo un poco.

Ahora el dolor había sido mayor. Parecía que estaba empeorando. ¿Había hecho bien en esperar hasta mañana? En realidad el mal nunca descansaba y un héroe sin poder usar su mano dominante... eso no pintaba nada bien. Ojalá no apareciera ningún akuma hasta que estuviera medianamente bien. ¿Qué hacía?

—Ya es muy tarde— murmuró con los dientes apretados, aguantando el dolor que de pronto se había vuelto constante. Esquivó su mirada, dándose la vuelta— Además no es nada y no quiero preocupar a mis padres, ya deben estar dormidos.

—Te duele— no preguntó, sino que fue una afirmación— Te duele el brazo.

—Te digo que no es nada, tranquilo. Pasaré bien la noche.

Él no contestó en seguida y ella no prestó mucha atención al silencio en realidad, pues estaba más centrada en relajarse para que las punzadas desaparecieran. Inspiró aire profundamente varias veces y cerró los ojos mientras, queriendo dejar la mente en blanco. Aunque con la presencia del _gatito_ a su espalda eso era algo difícil.

—Marinette...

Fue en ese momento en el que lo sintió.

De pronto, con la agilidad digna de un felino, Chat Noir se había movido por la habitación hasta colocarse delante de ella. La había mirado fijamente, centrándose en su dulce rostro que ahora estaba poblado de arrugas, sus labios fruncidos... Y no pudo aguantarlos. Esa superior a si mismo. No podía contenerse más.

Así que Chat Noir se había inclinado y sus labios rozaron los de la chica.

En un principio Marinette no supo que hacer. Su cuerpo se paralizó, mientras que miles de sensaciones acampaban por su cuerpo a sus anchas. Su corazón bombeó con rapidez, sus piernas temblaron y su mente dejó de funcionar en el mismo momento que la besó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Creyó notar como el cuerpo del muchacho se acercaba al de ella, rodeando su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le acunaba, pero se encontraba en esos instante demasiado ocupada reiniciando la respiración en su cuerpo.

 _La... la estaba... la estaba besando..._

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, algo en ella se encendió, empezando a tomar consciencia de lo que pasaba. Pero no se separó. No podía hacerlo.

Chat Noir era dulce, muy dulce. Y besaba maravillosamente bien.

En el momento que se quiso dar cuenta, Marinette se había aferrado con su mano buena al traje negro del superhéroe, impregnándose de todas las sensaciones que en ese momento la estaban asaltando.

Sintió al chico gruñir entre sus labios y la apretó contra sí. Siempre con cuidado, con muchísimo cuidado, se dio cuenta ella, como si fuera una frágil figurita de cristal.

Marinette no estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo imperante, sus labios se separaron, pero no con ello sus agarres. Las frentes se juntaron y el aliento, expulsado en rápidos jadeos, de ellos se mezclaban. La muchacha no había abierto los ojos, aunque ni falta le hacía. Ahora mismo se encontraba en un extraño pero gratificante limbo en donde lo único de lo que era consciente era del cosquilleo de sus labios y la firme presencia del _minino_ junto a ella.

—Hazlo otra vez.

Incluso ella misma se sorprendió por las palabras que habían salido de sus labios. Sin embargo, no se retractó. Abriendo los ojos, demasiados brillantes y hermosos para el corazón del chico, los clavó en él con dulzora y firmeza.

—Hazlo de nuevo. Cuando lo haces no me duele.

Chat Noir se la quedó mirando un momento sin poder articular palabra o hacer gesto alguno. Entonces sonrió, esa sonrisa orgullosa y prepotente que solamente él sabía hacer y se inclinó para que sus labios se rozaran mínimamente.

—Lo haré durante toda la noche, mi _princess._

 _·_

 **Y yo con exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina... ¡Si es que no puedo parar de escribir sobre ellos!  
**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**


End file.
